


Warmth

by Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox



Series: Fluffy Fluff of Fluffyness [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't think of anymore tags to add, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Youngjae helps Jaebum sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox/pseuds/Foxxi_Is_A_Paradox
Summary: Jaebum can't sleep and neither can Youngjae. Cuddles ensue.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VixxN (KobutoriRisu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobutoriRisu/gifts).



> This happened because I read VixxN(KobutoriRisu)'s fluffy 2jae fic and I wanted to write one too. Don't judge meh it's 11pm

Jaebum stumbled tiredly into the dorm, dropping his bag as he went, not caring where it landed. It had been a long day and he just wanted to go to bed. It was quiet, everyone had already gone to sleep. Stifling a yawn, Jaebum shivered. It was really cold, had someone left a window open? Groaning in exasperation, he trudged wearily through the dorm, checking for the open window. After some searching, he finally found it and shut it with a tired huff. Whoever opened it was going to get it the next day. But right then, Jaebum was too tired to care. 

He made his way to his room and changed into his pyjamas. Flopping onto his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes. Only to open them not even 5 minutes later because damn it was cold. Grumbling under his breath, Jaebum got up and made his way to his closet. Flinging open the doors, he fumbled around, feeling for a sweatshirt. Locating one, he pulled it out and quickly wore it, reveling in its soft warmth. Already feeling slightly warmer, he wandered back to his bed and practically fell back onto it. Wriggling under his blanket, he shut his eyes and tried to sleep again.

He lay there for what felt like hours, changing position multiple times. Even with a sweatshirt on, he still felt cold. Exhausted, Jaebum opened his eyes and glared at the clock on his bedside table. It had only been a few minutes. He let out a small whimper and burrowed further under his blanket. Still, he couldn't sleep. Sleep seemed to have decided that he was undeserving of its wonderfulness and was avoiding him that night. He tossed and turned and tossed and turned and just when he felt like he was about to scream in frustration, the door creaked open and someone entered silently.

Jaebum stiffened, had someone broken into the dorm? Were the maknaes trying to pull a prank? Was a grim reaper coming for him because he'd died in his sleep? Was it an ax murderer coming to chop him to bits like in-

"Jaebum...?"

Oh thank goodness, it was only Youngjae. 

"Are you awake? I heard you tossing and turning."

Jaebum rolled over and sat up, running his hand through his messy hair. In the dim light coming in through the window, he could just make out Youngjae standing near the door.

"I couldn't sleep either and it's cold and I felt alone so I was wondering if..." Youngjae trailed off, nervously fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt.

Jaebum got the message. Wordlessly, he patted the space next to him. Youngjae brightened up and made his way over to the bed. He lay down next to Jaebum, getting under the blanket with him. Jaebum put his arm around him and held him close. Youngjae curled up against him and gave a content little sigh. Jaebum smiled into the darkness. It was warm and cozy with Youngjae next to him. Finally, he could feel sleep coming to him. Jaebum wanted to cry tears of joy and relief. He felt his tired body relax and he slowly and happily drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Youngjae's head was tucked in the crook of his neck and their legs were tangled. It was comfortable, so Jaebum didn't move. It was worth it even when BamBam barged into the room then barged out again, yelling something along the lines of 'Pay up bitches, 2jae is real'. Chuckling, Jaebum shook his head at his bandmate's antics. Sighing, he shifted a little, causing Youngjae to mumble something in his sleep and throw an arm around him. Jaebum smiled and closed his eyes again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think imma start a collection of super fluffy fics, for when the angst gets too much for me because I am a soft sensitive one :')  
> I hope you enjoyed reading! :D


End file.
